Nostalgia
by Great Clone
Summary: A day in the life of Jess, Rory, and Jordan Mariano. It seems that little Jordan is turning into his daddy's mini me...Uh oh. Tisk, tisk. What have they gotten themselves into? Read and find out! Boy Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Nostalgia**

"Jordan!"

There was no answer.

Rory Mariano tried again, "Jordan! Come down here, please!"

She heard stampeding footsteps coming down the stairs. A few seconds later, a boy of about five was standing in front of her, an all too innocent expression on his face.

"Yes, Mommy?"

Rory bit her lip, trying to stay firm, "How come I got a call from your teacher today?"

"I dunno," he shrugged.

She sighed and bent down on her knees so that she was face-to-face with him.

"Ms. Curtis said that you got into a fight with Jake today."

"Maybe."

"Jordan," she warned.

He pouted. "It was his fault. I was reading a really good book yesterday and I didn't get to finish it, so I stuck in my cubby. When I got to school today, Jake had it and wouldn't let me read it, so I told him to give it back. He said no and started laughing at me, and then he called me a Fathead."

Rory had to stifle a laugh as he continued with his story. "So then I pushed him and tried to grab the book, but he's taller than me and held it above my head. I got mad so I punched him."

"Jordan, why didn't you just tell Ms. Curtis that Jake wasn't sharing?"

"Because then everyone would have called me a tattle-tail," he said simply.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"Oh, and Daddy said that I shouldn't let people pick on me, so I didn't."

"I don't think Daddy meant you were supposed to hit him, though," Rory explained. She sat down on the floor and pulled her son into her lap.

"Yeah he did." Jordan said, "He's the one who taught me how to punch good."

"Well," Rory corrected absently. "And when did Daddy teach you how to hit?"

Jordan frowned, "Ever since Jake's been making fun of me, so I guess a few weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me someone was being mean to you?" Rory asked, concerned.

He shrugged again, "I dunno. Daddy helped me, anyway."

"I see." She sighed and brushed a curl of dark brown hair form his brow. "Why don't you go up to your room and read for a little bit so I can talk to Daddy?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Jordan smiled at his mom before scrambling out of her lap and darting up the stairs and into his room, already planning on what book he was going to pick out.

Rory on the other hand, got up a little more slowly. She was five months pregnant and the extra weight was already doing a number on her. She gently walked over towards the study where Jess was typing.

Opening the door, she peeked her head in. "Hey."

Jess flipped the laptop down and swiveled in his chair, a smile playing on his face. "Hey." He stood up, "What's wrong?"

Rory got right to the point. "Why are you teaching our kid to fight?"

He gave her mock confused look, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never do that."

"Jess."

He sighed, "He was being picked on. It's not like he's really gonna hurt anyone."

"Then why did I get a call from his teacher telling me that the boy he fought with has a broken nose?"

Jess' eyes widened as he whistled, "Whoa. That's pretty good for a five-year-old."

"Jess."

"Sorry," he apologized indifferently. "But why did he hit him in the first place?" he asked, sitting back down in his chair.

"Apparently this kid stole Jordan's book."

"Well at least there was a good reason for it." Jess smirked.

Rory groaned and walked over to her husband. "Yes, and that makes everything all right."

He shrugged, and Rory plopped down in his lap, arms circling his neck. He held her by the waist, while she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She said something, but he couldn't make out what it was.

"I said- when did we get so old?" She pulled away and looked at his face, letting her hand brush down his cheek.

He was the same bad-boy she remembered from her teens, but he had acquired a few age lines around the eyes and mouth. He still had is ubiquitous smirk and the eyes that just seemed to change every time she looked into them. Brown, gold, hazel, russet…

He had lost the leather jacket and band tees for a more practical wardrobe of sport jackets and casual shirts. He let his hair grow out a little, and it was more appropriate for "Daddy-Wear."

At 37, they were both a little old to be having kids, but with her job as a foreign correspondent and his as a writer of both books and for magazines; their jobs took front and center, while having a family was placed on the backburner. After almost fifteen years each of work, they'd decided to settle down into a small home in Stars Hollow (after much grumbling from Jess) and start to think about having kids. They'd made enough money over the years therefore Rory could take off a few years, and Jess could write whenever he had time.

"What makes you say that we're old?" he asked placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She had sunk back into his chest after her reverie.

"Our entire day consists of Jordan and the little one here." She pointed to her stomach as best she could from her position lying against him. "Whether it be if Jordan's eaten enough, done his homework, not gotten into fights (She glared at him playfully) or is overall a happy kid, our life revolves around them."

He nodded in agreement, "But, I don't think that's a bad thing."

"Me neither. I couldn't ask for a better life." She paused and pulled back, tilting her head. "When's the last time we've gone out? Me and you?"

He frowned in thought. "I don't know. Years ago, I guess. Why?"

"Maybe we can ask Mom and Luke to watch them for a few hours tonight. We can go to dinner, see a movie. Do something where I won't get spit on by a two year old."

He chuckled, "That sounds nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna write for a little longer, and you can go call Lorelai. How about you be ready by six o'clock?"

"Where are going?" she asked, smiling.

Jess tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Surprise."

"Like when we where younger? That was fun." She giggled, thinking back to a few interesting date memories.

"Yup."

She grunted as she got up off of him, "We've got three hours. Be ready."

"It takes me ten minutes to your hour and a half; I'll be fine. Now, go call your mom to make sure she can take Jordan for the night."

She cocked her head, "All night?"

"Yeah, let's make it a full-on date."

"I like the sound of that. Okay, I'm off."

He nodded.

She was almost out of the door before she turned around, "You know, we never really talked about you teaching our son to fight."

He let his head drop to the desk, "I almost made it."

"Oh, don't worry. We have all night to talk about it," she said easily.

Jess groaned, "I'm looking forward to it."

Rory smiled one last time before shutting the door behind her. "I knew you would be," she said to the empty hall. She smirked, and headed into the kitchen, grabbing the phone along the way.

She popped a few grapes into her mouth and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, Mom. Jess and I were wondering if you and Luke would…"

* * *

A/N: I officially have no idea how my brain works. One second I was sitting down, ready to write the new chapter of Third Season: The Better Way (I think that's the name, I don't pay attention to that kinda stuff) Any, this came out instead. I might CONTINUE if you want me to, but that depends on the response and feedback I get.

Oh, and since FF has been down, not letting you review...please make sure you review my other stories if ya get a chance. Okay? Okay. Wow, that sounded really preppy. Whatever. I'm gonna take a few deep breaths and post this, and I really wanna hear whatchoo think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe Jordan, but he's named after a Hemingway character. (Now, why would Rory let Jess do that? If ya wanna know, tell me and I'll do another chapter) Okay, enough with the hinting. I'm done. So, review! Andread, first, but if you're down here, you probably have. Read the story, I mean. Anyway, I probably won't get a chance to update any of my stories til next week 'cos I have AP Exams and Finals and EOCTs and all that stupid stuff. (Look, an alliteration!) So... Buh-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ready to go?" Jess asked, walking into their bedroom, fastening the last button in his shirt.

Rory nodded, "Almost. I can't get this necklace on, though." She turned to give him a hopeful look. "Will you help me, please?"

He smiled and headed over towards his wife. As she pulled her hair up with hand, he reached for the silver clasp and circled it around her neck. Clipping it in the hook, he felt her shiver at the touch, and smirking, he lightly brushed his hand across the dip between her shoulder and collar.

She groaned, "Stop, please. We have reservations, and Mom and Luke..."

He sighed and mumbled against her neck, "We can be a little late." He kissed her shoulder softly and made his way up to her jaw, feeling her tremble after every feather-light kiss.

"Jess," she protested weakly, making no move to stop him.

He turned her around and pressed his lips against hers, where he felt her reciprocate readily. He brought his arms down towards her hips; while she let her hands snake around his neck. "We…should…go," she tried again, breathing heavily.

He responded by gently lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He felt her smile against his mouth, and guided her towards the bed. He twisted around again, this time so that his back was facing the bed, and smoothly leaned back, bringing Rory down with him.

Mouths still attached, his hands moved to the back of her dress, and started pulling down her zipper. When he reached the bottom, he slid the silky fabric off her shoulders, letting his hands follow the path the dress was making down her body. He felt Rory tugging at the hem of his shirt, and he lifted his torso up a little so she could get it off more easily.

She kissed her way along his jaw, straddling his waist with the dress bunched around her bloated belly. Just as he reached around to unhook her bra, they heard the doorbell ring.

He grunted and sank back into the bed. "Perfect timing."

She sighed and started putting her dress back on. "I was trying to tell you before we started this that Mom and Luke were on their way here to pick up Jordan, but you wouldn't listen."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

She moved off of him to scoot off the bed, "Well, that's your fault, so don't blame me."

He rolled his eyes and caught the shirt she threw at him. He quickly pulled it on and slung his legs over the bed. "Fine. Let's get everyone settled in and we can finally go out to the dinner I planned. Sound okay?"

She smiled on her way out of the door. "Yeah. Let's go." Rory held out her hand, motioning for him to take it and follow her to the front door, which had just rung again.

Jordan came out of the hallway, book tucked under his arms as they walked past. "Are you guys going somewhere?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Remember I told you that you got to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house tonight?"

His eyes light up in recognition, "Oh yeah. Can I answer the door, please?"

Jess smiled, "Go for it."

Jordan ran down the hallway, book lying on the floor, forgotten. He pushed the curtains aside by the door and peered out the window, making sure it was Lorelai and Luke.

Rory and Jess unlocked the door for him, and he excitedly pulled it open, revealing his grandparents.

Lorelai squealed, " Jordan!"

"Grandma!" He jumped into Lorelai's outstretched arms and gave her a wet, smacking kiss on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around her grandson and walked into the house, Luke trailing a little more calmly behind her.

"Hey, Luke," Rory said, giving the aging man a hug.

He smiled and nodded, "Rory. Jess."

"Thanks for watching him on such short notice. You guys can stay here tonight or take him back to your house…it doesn't matter. Whatever's easier."

"I think we were planning on staying," he said, raising the duffle bag in his arm up.

"Okay," Rory smiled. She turned her head towards Lorelai and Jordan, who were both sitting on the couch, Jordan telling his grandma all about his week.

Jess cleared his throat, "So, we should probably get going. We have our cell phones and were just going to Hartford, so…we're not gonna be too far away."

Luke acknowledged his nephew with a short nod and a smile, assuring that everything would be perfectly fine.

Rory grabbed her purse and a coat, giving her son and mom a kiss, before going over to the front door and holding it open for Jess to walk through.

"See you guys tomorrow! Love ya!" Rory called out as the door shut behind her. She trailed behind Jess to their car and slid into the passenger's side, making sure she buckled her seatbelt.

He followed suit, and started the engine, both still silent. But comfortably silent.

After a few minutes of driving down the streets of Star's Hollow, Rory felt compelled to speak up.

"If Luke and Mom are staying at our house tonight, where are we sleeping?"

He shifted gears before answering, "A hotel just outside if Hartford, I thought you'd like the whole Room service, not having to make a bed thing." He shot her a smirk, "The room even has a Jacuzzi."

She rolled her eyes, but returned the smile and rested her hand on his thigh, contentedly.

"And dinner?"

"I told you it was a surprise," he sighed, pulling off into the exit ramp.

She wrinkled her brow, "Well, I know its in Hartford, it must be pretty nice, and the food must be good, so…might as well tell me now."

"Nope. Wait a few more minutes. We'll be there soon."

She nodded, defeated. "Fine."

"Thank you." He turned down a smaller road and into a parking lot.

She raised her eyebrows, "We're here already?"

"Yup." He turned his head to face her. "See, that wasn't so hard," he taunted, shutting off the engine.

"Whatever," she grumbled, getting out of the car. "It would've been just as easy to just tell me, but no..." She drawled out the last word slowly, "You had to be all stubborn and annoying and mysterious and-"

"Rory."

She stopped rambling and rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"Dinner, then?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine," she groused. "It's not like I get a say in anything anyway."

He frowned, folding his arms across his chest and following her through the parking lot, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's Jordan's fighting and bullying problem…which I forget to mention, we have a meeting with the teacher on Tuesday…and then this whole surprise dinner."

"You know, the point of a surprise is that it's not known or said about beforehand," reminded Jess.

Rory shrugged, "I never liked surprises."

"I know." He held open the door to the restaurant, letting his hand fall to the small of Rory's back as she passed through. He turned to the waiter standing at the desk. "Mariano for two."

The server ran his finger down the list, finding the name and crossing it off. He smiled at the couple, "Right over here, please."

They both nodded and trailed behind the man towards a table near the back corner. Getting seated, they waiter introduced himself (Carl) and offered some wine.

"No thanks. Just water for both of us," Jess told him.

Carl bowed and walked back to the kitchen area, checking on a few tables on the way.

"So what is exactly is this place? I don't think I've ever been here before," said Rory, taking a look at the menu.

"It's a steakhouse. Luke took Lorelai here for their last anniversary and they both loved it."

Rory gasped, "Oh! Mom told me about this place. They have this coffee ice-cream that's supposed to be absolutely amazing!"

Jess grinned. "That's why Luke took her here. The rest of the food's not too awful, either, I heard."

They both turned their attention to their menus, deciding on what to get. After a few minutes, Carl came back to take their orders.

Jess nodded, closing the menu and handing it over to the waiter, "I'll have the filet minion and baked potato. House salad."

Carl wrote down his order and turned to Rory. "Um…I'd like the baby back ribs and a baked potato, also. No salad for me."

Carl smiled and nodded, confirming their orders and headed towards the back area.

As he left, Jess looked around the restaurant a little. He paused when his gaze fell on a man about his age, tall, long greasy hair, and picking up dishes from a recently vacated table. Jess frowned and narrowed his eyes to get a better look. After a moment, he realized why he looked so familiar.

"Oh, god," Jess said, grabbing Rory's arm to get her attention.

She frowned. "What?"

"Look over there, at the man carrying all the dirty plates on the tray," Jess told her.

"The one with the ponytail and beer gut?"

Jess nodded anxiously.

"What about him?"

Jess smirked, "Don't you recognize him?"

Rory bit her lip as she tried to figure out who it was she was looking at. As she was about to tell him that she had no clue, realization dawned. "You've got to be joking."

He shook his head. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so. Should we call him over and say hi?" Rory looked at Jess, uncertain.

He huffed. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's the polite thing to do; we haven't seen him in what…almost twenty years?" She shrugged.

"You go get him, then," he said, motioning towards the man heading in their direction.

Rory nodded as she sat her napkin down in her seat and stood up. "Dean. Dean Forrester?" she called out with a small smile and wave.

The man turned around with a confused expression on his face. Rory waved him over.

When he got to the table, he frowned. "Rory Gilmore?"

She grinned. "Yeah, well, Mariano. Wow, I haven't seen you in forever. When Jess first saw you, I couldn't believe it. But, wow. You're here."

Dean glared at Jess when Rory mentioned his name. Jess rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, smiling a little at Rory.

She raised her eyebrows. "Eating dinner. Jess and I haven't really gotten to go out too much since Jordan was born and with this one coming soon, we thought we could have a night alone."

His eyes widened almost comically when he saw her swollen belly. "You're pregnant."

Jess smirked again. "No shit, Sherlock."

Rory swatted him on the back if his head. "Shush, you." She turned back to Dean. "How's Lindsey doing? Any kids of your own?"

He frowned. "Lindsey and I got a divorce a while back. No kids."

"Aww, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you guys. So, how long have you been back in Stars Hollow? Where are you living?" Rory inquired politely.

"I'm actually living with my parents. I have been since the divorce was finalized."

Jess snickered. Rory smacked him again.

"That's nice," she said with a hesitant smile.

He returned what he thought was a charming grin. Jess grimaced.

"Maybe we could get together sometime. Hang out; just me and you?" Dean asked, resting a hand on her arm.

She pulled away, gently. "We're really busy with everything and the new baby lately," she explained, rubbing her stomach. "I don't think it's the best idea."

Dean frowned sadly. "That's too bad."

"So awful…" Jess smirked.

Rory glared. He shrugged innocently, flashing a toothy grin. Rory had to stifle her own smile. Neither noticed Dean, silently watching the exchange, jaw tensed.

He cut in. "So…how long have you two been married?"

Rory grinned. "Um…15 years next month." She looked surprised at this.

Turning to Jess, she furrowed her brow. "I didn't realize it was that long…"

"Nice to know I'm noticed," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up."

He smirked and saw the waiter heading their way with the food. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ror?"

She tilted her head. "Huh?"

"The waiter's coming with the food," he explained. "We should probably sit down and eat."

She grinned. "Dirty."

He rolled his eyes and faced Dean. "Wish I could say it was nice to see you, but…"

Rory cut him off, pursing her lips at her husband. "I'm glad we ran into you. It's been a long time. Maybe after things settle down a bit, we can catch up or something?" she suggested.

"I'd like that," he said. He avoided Jess' eyes, staring intently on Rory for a few uncomfortable moments.

Rory frowned "So, food's here" She pointed to the dishes covered with their meal. "I guess I'll see ya, Dean."

He gave her a smile. "See you, Rory." His face turned harder. "Jess."

Jess smirked. "Dean."

Rory rolled her eyes at the guys. "Come on, Jess. Dinner's ready." She gave Dean one last goodbye, until he finally wandered off back to the kitchens.

* * *

A/N: I upped the rating...hope it doesn't bother you. I've decided to turn this into ex-boyfriend bashing...so...if you don't like that...turn away now. Next chapter'll be Marty. I think.

Please Review...and know that I don't own anything. At all. Thanks!


End file.
